


Freezing cold

by CrimeCaro



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Graphic Description, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Mild Gore, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeCaro/pseuds/CrimeCaro
Summary: Between making a deal with the devil and ending said devils life there was a lot to prepare.The only person to know how to prepare your own death while poison runs through your veins while trying to get killed before this exact poison has the chance to is Kokich Ouma himself.Even his partner in crime could only try to imagine how his last moments on earth felt like.He guessed it could only been hell itself.Danganronpa V3's Chapter 5 murder out of the victims perspective
Kudos: 5





	Freezing cold

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot about the time between Kokichi explaining his plan to Kaito and the moment the ultimate astronaut reactivated the hydraulic press
> 
> I got inspired to write this by @scornful_truth a few weeks ago and feel confident enough to post it today

“Get it... get it over already!”, Kokichi hissed on the edge of his nerves. It felt like it took his parter in crime hours to pull the arrow out of his back, and when he finally did Kokichi pressed his forehead to the cold floor of the hangars bathroom to somehow deal with the pain he couldn't have mentally prepared for enough. With heavy breaths he tried to compensate the stinging feeling as cold air blew over the open wound, as if hundreds of needles danced over his skin. Luckily Kaito had listened to him as he explained the details of his plan and didn't ask what to do next.

  
“You ready?”, the ultimate astronaut asked after he had placed everything in the bathroom.  
“S-sure”, Kokichi scoffed as he sat up, his head spinning from the sudden movement. He felt like he had to vomit, as if that would help his condition in any way.  
With his eyes glued to the toilet he lifted his arms, initiating a wave of pain rushing through his body like he'd been struck by lightning.  
“Do we really need to-”  
Kaito was interrupted before he could even finish his question. “Yes. Just pull me to the press, it shouldn't be that hard even if you're sick.”

  
Kokichi heard a sigh before he suddenly got yanked back by his hands, his back meeting the bitter cold floor he had just used as a distraction. Hundreds of needles transformed to thousands of nails, ripping his skin wide open, keeping the pierced flesh from stopping the bleeding. The wound on his arm didn't bleed as much, or it simply stopped since that arrow got removed first, it was nothing to waste any thoughts on right now. What mattered was that that arm started to feel numb, something that wasn't good at all, he still needed both hands to control press and camera at the same time. Kokichi gave it a little try and moved his fingers, the hand still worked, for the price of a new wave of dull pain lingering in his upper arm. He expected the ripping on his back wound would distract Kokichi from his arm, yet it only overshadowed it a little bit.

  
He felt cold... because of the floor? The poison? Both?  
It didn't matter, he had to ignore it. Just like the urge to throw up, to close his eyes, to just close his eyes and let the pain his his scratched open back knock him out.  
Suddenly the claws he had felt didn't rip on his back anymore. Kaito had stopped.  
“We're at the press”, he announced before he let go off Kokichis wrists and knelt down next to him.

  
“Ready to get back up?”

  
“Just...just do it already...”, his breath was heavy but he couldn't slow down now!  
Laying his arm around Kaitos shoulders felt like nothing, a little mosquito bite maybe, but when he pushed both of them up on their feet Kokichi couldn't hold back his sudden gasp for air. “Gah-AH!”  
The world was spinning for a moment and he felt the warm blood glueing his shirt to his back, a disgusting feeling, just as his legs almost gave in for a second.  
With small but steady steps the two boys made their way to the hydraulic presses control penal. Quickly Kokichi adjusted the camera as soon as Kaito had laid down in the press. His feet and hands felt heavier and colder with every second that passed, the leader had to bite his teeth together to maintain standing.

  
After one nod towards the other boy he started the recording, then the press. Keeping his eyes on the camera display he waited until the victims face and body were almost entirely covered by the press, to pause both press and camera. Once that was accomplished Kokichis knees gave in and he fell forward against the railing, breathing heavily and shaking on his entire body. It was so unbearably cold, it felt like ice ran through his veins.  
“Get... get out of there..”, he commanded, “we have... a time limit to beat, Kaito, and it's getting hard to breath...”

  
As he got out of the press Kaito started speaking.

  
“Hey, can I ask one thing?”, he walked towards the control panel, “You want to ruin this killing game, but... you kept saying how much fun it was.”  
Kokichis grip around the railing tightened, he looked down on his own bloodstain on the hangars floor.  
“That was a lie, obviously”, he mumbled, “h-how could a game...that you are forced to play... be fun?” He ripped his head up to look at Kaito as he raised his voice for one last time. Ignoring the dizzyness and tears in his eyes he shouted, “I had to think this game was fun to survive, I had to lie to myself!”  
He shifted his legs to remain standing, it wasn't very clever to use his last bit of energy for shouting.  
“You little...”, Kaito mumbled.  
“The bastards who created this game to...”, Kokichis eyes were back on the floor, “.. to toy with our lives...”, he hissed disgusted, “and the shits enjoying it... they all just”, he squinted his eyes shut, “piss me off!”  
From the side he gazed over at Kaito, “Th-that's why...I'm willing to do whatever it... takes... to end this game!” He let go off the railing and limped the few steps over to Kaito, “So let's end it already... be..before the poison beats me...”  
He pulled off his shirt and scarf and pushed them against Kaitos chest. Funny enough, he didn't feel any less warmer, just the wet, sticking feeling was finally gone.

On weak legs he made his way to the press, kind of relieved to finally lie down and relax his body. He didn't expect it to hurt that much, since the poison in his veins was close to knock him off, yet alone ducking into the press felt like millions of needles stung in his back, creeping up as he bent down. He felt his blood pulsating around his wound, that soaked the next piece of clothing with the red liquid. He'd have to lie again if he'd say he wasn't glad that he didn't have to lie on the cold metal, it would've felt like someone pressed a hot iron on his skin.

He still felt like he could throw up, actually, his stomach felt even worse than earlier, but he had the end right in front of his eyes.

Then he heard the sound that announced the reactivating of the hydraulic press. And suddenly he was freed of his pain, it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt in writing something like that and I'm not sure if I captured it at least somewhat right but I hope you liked it ! ^^ 
> 
> If I by any chance missed something important to tag please let me know.


End file.
